Signs That You're in Love
by GLyNchaN
Summary: It'll simply roll of the tongue... that's a clear sign that you're in love.   "It is simplicity itself, so absurdly simple that an explanation is superfluous." –Sherlock Holmes, The Sign of Four


**Signs that you're in love**

Summary: It'll simply roll of the tongue... that's a clear sign that you're in love.

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Detective Conan. If I did, it would have become a shoujo manga or something. LOL_

**First up... Roll off the Tongue**

"So you were late for school?" Yusaku Kudo stared knowingly to his son, the annoying all-knowing smirk plastered across his face. Shinichi replied with narrowed eyes, arched brow and murmuring a subtle _no._

"It's a good thing Ran came and woke me up, even if she can be annoying at times." Shinichi grumbled silently while chewing his food, avoiding his father's gaze that bothered him. "She made me a sandwich too. So I still managed to have some breakfast on the way to school."

"That's good to hear. I was worried for a second that you're having a hard time living by yourself." Yukiko Kudo leaned closer to Shinichi, wiping an invisible food stain on his cheek. The boy simply wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Mom! People are staring!" Shinichi groaned pushing his mother away. She didn't stop treating him like a baby and it was enough to drive him insane. He understood that most mothers would be attached to their only son but the way she clinging to him was just too ridiculous.

His mom giggled, amused at the way her son was overreacting. "Oh, Shin-chan. Don't be so shy. It's not everyday we get to have dinner like this."

Shinichi rolled his eyes. He didn't care. It was their decision to move abroad even if he made it clear that he wanted to stay. He glanced at his father and noticed he was now concentrating on his steak. No piercing stare, no mischievous smile, just slicing the slice of meat. Nothing. Still, it irked him. There was something about the way his father looked at him whenever he talked about school, or the things he did at home.

'_I guess it's just my imagination.'_ Shinichi mentally shook his head remembering his hero's words. _I never guess. It is a shocking habit – destructive to the logical faculty. _Sherlock Holmes would not be pleased with mere guesswork.

Shinichi discreetly studied his facts again. So much is observation, the rest would be deduction. His mind made countless theories on what his fathers knowing smile meant. No matter how hard he thought about it, the more it didn't make any sense. There was nothing in his boring daily routine would amuse a successful writer like him. As he chewed on his steak, Shinichi stopped and realized something.

His father had anticipated this and waiting for him to say something. Shinichi still had no clue. Yukiko stared at the two, bewildered at the silent moment between them. Shinichi opened his mouth but hesitated.

"Is there something wrong, Shinichi?" Yukiko asked earnestly, flashing a smile to his son. She hoped that Shinichi would open up to her more. Every doting mom's dream.

"Nope." He didn't look at them and continued eating his dinner. "I just thought that this steak tasted oddly similar to Ran's cooking."

"Oh? Has Ran been cooking you dinner lately?" You can tell the excitement in Yukiko's voice as she asked. Yusaku only chuckled in response.

Shinichi felt his cheeks warming up. "No! Of course not! I can cook for myself!" He quickly denied in embarrassment. His face flushed when he noticed how loud his voice was. The people in the other tables were now staring. He lowered his head and murmured, "I can perfectly take care of myself, thank you."

"Interesting. I know Ran can cook well, but to compare her dishes with a five star restaurant is really intriguing." Yusaku stared at his son. "What made you say such a thing?"

Great. They were intruding his personal life now. Shinichi was not happy and it definitely showed in his face. He knew they won't stop until they heard enough to be satisfied.

"I don't know. She must have copied a recipe from a cooking show or something. Maybe the marinade?" Shinichi tried to end the conversation as quickly as possible before he said something stupid.

He hated the night more than ever. Who's idea was it to go out for a fancy dinner with his parents anyway? He'd rather have a microwave dinner and lock himself in the library reading mystery novels. That's how he would describe his perfect Friday night.

Yukiko felt Shinichi wanted to drop the topic. "You know, Yoko Okino's cooking show is getting higher ratings lately. I heard my friend talk about it and the recipes are really good! She recommended that I should try some of it." She gave an obvious wink to her son silently telling him she got the picture.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. 'Ugh. Parents!' He thought to himself as he got back to his meal.

"Who is she?" Yusaku innocently asked his wife about her friend.

"It's Mrs. Nakamura. You know, the divorce attorney." She took a sip of her wine, ignoring the surprised look on her husband's face.

"Oh, right! Such a lovely woman." Yusaku shot her a sharp glace. "Being friends is okay, as long as you won't be availing any of her services."

Yukiko laughed dryly. "I wouldn't need it if certain people would stop flirting aimlessly with women."

"I told you I didn't flirt—" Yusaku let out a sigh. "They were the ones who were flirting."

"And of course, being such a gentleman, you would encourage them to continue what they were doing." Yukiko spat out along with a menacing look to her husband.

"You're being silly. Its not my fault they were throwing themselves at me." Yusaku defended himself, casually adjusting the napkin on his lap.

"And its not my fault if I get annoyed by it—"

The two fell silent as Shinichi placed his glass on the table noisily. Their eyes went straight to the stern look on their son's face.

He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Seriously, you both are starting to sound like Ran's parents."

"Oh, Shin-chan. You know we're not really planning a divorce. I love your father dearly..." She giggled, pinching his son's cheek. "even if he can be such an insensitive jerk."

"I'm sure you can tell that your mother loves me so much, to the point that she gets jealous of all the women I talk to." Yusaku grinned, ignoring the icy look his wife had.

Shinichi cleared his throat. "Please, I'm not interested in knowing the details of your 'lovespat'. I don't really want to be a part of it." He made a face of disgust. "I still don't understand why others would play matchmaker just to get their parent back together. I say you should let them take their time."

Yusaku's lips curved upward in perfect timing. It bothered Shinichi but he continued. "Ran was matchmaking her parents again."

"I can tell Eri is warming up to her husband now. You have to notice the subtle clues she leaves her husband." His father pointed out. Shinichi challenged his father's smile with his own.

"Ran planned a fancy romantic dinner for her parents. She cooked the meal, candlelight and everything." Shinichi suddenly frowned at the memory. "She was so excited too."

Yukiko played her wine glass, letting the wine swirl around. "I take it things didn't go the way she planned?"

Shinichi shrugged, staring at the broccoli at the side of his plate, his legs stretched out underneath the table with his hands burried deep in his pockets. "Good thing I stopped by her house to check things out. Things got out of hand and she was alone crying over a steak."

His parents were silent, waiting for their sone to finish the story. Yusaku hid his small smirk with his hand as he stared intently at his son.

"So we hung out instead and ended up eating the dinner she made." Shinichi made a toothy smile trying to cheer things up. The atmosphere was a little gloomy when he remembered the tear-stained face of Ran. As a friend, of course he would be worried about her. "That's when I ate her home-cooked steak. It was really delicious!"

"So you two ate the romantic dinner instead?" Yukiko teased, the tip of her wine glass pointed at him.

Shinichi's face fell on the realization. He didn't plan on telling them that. Now he wouldn't hear the end of it. His cheeks were tinted with a shade of pink. "I-it wasn't like that!" He held his hands up and lowered his head in denial.

Yusaku commented, "Looks like your son is already at that age."

Shinichi turned his head to look at his father. And there it was. That annoying all-knowing smile of his.

His mother pressed on, "You're in love with Ran-chan aren't you?"

Shinichi felt the room was suddenly as hot as an oven. "Huh? What makes you say that?" He demanded evidence, or any solid proof to justify their accusations.

Yusaku laughed, "the evidence is as clear as daylight."

Shinichi drew a blank. He still couldn't figure out the reason for his father's irritating smirk.

"Aside from that story, you've been constantly bringing up Ran's name all night since we got here." Yusaku stated.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_It is simplicity itself," he remarked, chuckling at my surprise. "So absurdly simple that an explanation is superfluous." –Sherlock Holmes, The Sign of Four_


End file.
